One Against The World
by Kiya- Eye of the beholder
Summary: the year 3020 kagomes in a maximum security prison in space on death row. she tell her childhood story, mets new people & plans to escape with her pack. will she find love in one of her pack members?
1. The interview part 1

OK people's this is my new story… this is so totally made up it has nothing to do with the shrine or the feudal era this is far in to the future and takes place mostly in America and might have some events in Japan but I'm not sure yet but most likely will. All this just came off the top of my head so tell me what you think.

~O.A.T.W.~

"My name is Kagome, you ask me how I got here… well then I'll tell you my story… I was born in a broken down-home cracked window's, caved in roof, the smell of musk and sweat from the bodies that lived within the standing piece of junk I use to call 'home'.

My mother, her name was Evalin, a sixteen-year-old green eyed, brunet haired girl, a pretty girl almost looked like that brown haired Barbie. She worked as a part time waitress in the local restaurant down the road, she didn't make much but enough to support her-self to stay out of her parents home. My mother wasn't a straight person, slept with every cute guy she ran into, drinking, drugs, anything she could get her hands on at a cheep price, she was a walking mess with good looks, but good looks only take you so far until people start to see the ugly side of you." She narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular.

"My father Louis, a twenty-six year old heavy drinker, you could go to a bar any time of the day and he'd be there with a glass of the strongest whisky cradled in his hands. An abusive man hidden behind a handsome face, always charmed the ladies until he had them hooked then you'd see his true colors. A big man about six feet tall, brown hair so dark it almost looked black, eerie blue eyes that always looked to be disturbed. My old man didn't have a job he was a bum, a thief he stole anything and everything he could get his hands on, but money was always his prime target… The police station knew him very well, always getting caught in his crimes.

My father ran into my mother, I don't know if it was purposely done because he saw a beautiful girl or if it was really an accident as he claimed, but he ran into her when she was on her way home from work one day. My mother said that it was love at first sight, but I don't believe in such fairy tales. Anyway, they talked a bit and exchanged phone numbers and home addresses and then went their separate ways. They dated for a few months and then my mother found that she was pregnant, so she moved out of her well-maintained apartment and into the run down box from hell with my father." Kagome tightened her grip on the chains binding her hands and feet together and glared at the reflection glass in front of her.

"Things were going great between my mother and father, two weeks after she found out she was pregnant they got married in a little chapel, said their I do's, they only saw each other, true love I guess you could say it was, my father was the gentleman… while she was pregnant. My mother thought she was on cloud nine he pulled the wool over her eyes good he was fooling her like a wolf in sheep's skin. Nine months later I was born, I don't remember much because I was a child, I was afraid, I ran into my room when they started to argue.

My mother told me when I was six that she was so happy when she was carrying me because she got all cleaned up and looked at life in a new direction, saw greater possibilities, she told me she was gonna stay clean and get a proper job and move the family into a nicer home; she was a happy person for once and had actual goals in her life. My father… wouldn't have any of that he wanted the girl he ran into on the sidewalk, so he destroyed my mother verbally crushing her with his words, abused her to where she wouldn't want to leave the house afraid that he would beat her more. He wouldn't let he leave the house after a while, he crushed her life, soul, and spirit to the point where she was an emotionless void. She reacted to nothing, she spoke not a word, she didn't even cry anymore.

I never went to school because I was abused so badly, he didn't want anyone to know what went on in the house, so I was stuck in a home with a lifeless mother and an abusive father who would come home late at night from the bar drunk and would stumble into my room grab me by my hair toss me out of my bed and beat me until he passed out.

My mother did nothing to stop him... I had to feed myself with what little food we had and whatever food he decided to bring home.

He would punish me if I was in his way or even spoke to him wrong, he would lock me in my room for days without any food. When I was thirteen my mother died obviously from the lack of food because she wouldn't eat anything and she wouldn't eat what I offered her. I lived in that house for to weeks looking at my mother's corpse because my old man didn't know what to do with her, by this time I was able to leave the house as long as I came back before dark, so one day when I came home she was gone. I didn't bother asking what he did because that would only lead to a beaten for getting in his business." She released the chains and leaned back in the chair looking intently at her reflection in the mirrored glass.

"I was still getting beaten… and it seemed to get worse as I got older, I guess his one mistake was letting me leave the house when I was thirteen, I didn't want to stay there so I left every chance I got... I started to mingle with these people; they weren't gang members or drunken people or had anything to do with drugs they were clean-cut adults, 'specially trained' clean-cut adults. I met these people eating lunch at a pizza shop one day; I made friends with the owner's son so I got a free lunch if I chose to eat there that day, he knew my situation but kept his mouth shut because I begged him not to say anything…

These four men were sitting in the corner round table in the shop when I walked in they were ordering their food, they all had different accents signifying where they were from of course I would've never known, I've never studied any kind of foreign language." A sly smile graced her sharp features. " I was marveled by the way they spoke so I sat in at the table right across from them, facing them so I could listen. There were two men I knew weren't from America just by their looks, they looked like the people in the Chinese places for take-out…

Another man had a very hard, stern, powerful voice a very strong accent; he looked like an angry man just ready to rip your head off... The last man was the oldest of the bunch you could tell by his features, lines of old age, looked like someone out of a church but you knew he wasn't with all the curse words coming out of his mouth, but he was a soft spoken person everything he said was one level he never raised his voice and every word that left his mouth sounded like a wise man, words of experience obviously a knowledgeable man. They were all dressed in suits, you could tell they worked together because of the way they interacted.

The owner came out with my slice of pizza that was what I ate, a single slice of cheese pizza. While I was eating my lunch the soft spoken man noticed me staring at them while in the middle of a conversation, they all looked at me then a couple words were passed between them, then that very man got up from the booth walked over and sat right in front of me. I was not expecting this, so I thought I was going to be forced out of the restaurant with these people and dragged into an alley and get killed because I was watching and listening to them… I was wrong.

We stared at each other for a while almost as if examining one another before he said 'Hi' and I returned the gesture, then he asked me where I got all the cuts and bruises from, I didn't want to tell him at first so I dropped my lunch on the plate and started pulling my arms into the sleeves of my shirt and looked away from him trying to hide the last thirteen years of my life, he told me that he and his 'friends' could help, I told him that there was no way that he could help me and he garneted me that he could. For some reason I felt like I could trust him so I told him.

We were there for what seemed like hours before I finished, he nodded his head obviously taking in the information then got up and went back to his table. These men were having a serious discussion and they all seemed to agree on whatever they were talking about. The man that I told my life story to waved for me to come over with his middle and index fingers… I hesitantly approached the table afraid of what was going to happen. I stood before these seriously disturbed looking men quivering in my shoes.

The man I was speaking to was the first to open his mouth… He offered to help me become a better person; he said that each of them was specially trained in different areas... and could teach me. He pointed to the two Asian men and said that Kenji was from Korea, he's specially trained in martial arts and the man next to him was Poe that's what they called him I don't know if it was his real name or not, anyway Poe was from Japan and is special trained jujitsu but other things as well.

The man in the middle was the on I talked to his name was Valerio, an Italian man former capo from a mob family; the only thing he told me was that he was the boss. Boris was the angry man, he was from Russia, and he had special weapons training on any weapon you name it he knew what it was and how it operated… If you put these men together in one person you would have the ultimate killing machine. After he introduced everyone he said that they were going to help me with my problem but it wasn't to be discussed where we were, so he gave me a card with an address on it and told me to meet him there tomorrow early in the morning. With that said they got up and left." Kagome closed her eyes remembering the next day when she was a little girl.

~O.A.T.W.~

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think, do you think I should continue or just stop??? Either way I'm gonna continue anyway cuz I'm stubborn and don't take hints very well lolz.


	2. The interview part 2

Ok people this is like a key so you know what's going on while you read the chapter. This as you know is the second part of Kagome's interview at the prison, as she talks flash back events of the men's voices and her self are going to pop up during her speech.

-Flash back events

-Kagome talking now

Thank you for you time

~ O.A.T.W ~

"The next day I left really early in the morning, before my father was even out of the house, he never checked on me before he left so I was in the clear from his abuse. I walked six blocks and turned in an alley where I came face to face with big black steal double doors. It was an old warehouse that needed a lot of repair no one would dare buy it, but these people did. I approached the doors heart pounding so hard in my chest I actually thought it would jump out and run away. I felt I was doing the right thing but my mind was screaming for me to leave… But I didn't… Valerio the Italian guy opened the door before I even knocked, he said he was expecting me to come early he ushered me inside." Kagome opened her eyes to look at the ceiling.

"The warehouse inside was huge and open with white walls, mirrors lined the far side of the wall and the floors were padded, weapons… of all kinds lined another wall… He told me to check out the place and feel at home. I walked around in circles just looking at everything and stopped inches away from the Russian, Boris, he stood there staring at me looking disgusted, but I guess he always looked like that cus I've never seen the man smile. He had a wooden sword in each hand and shoved one of them in my hands turned and walked away. I looked at it, and a few minutes later I was swinging it around like a five year old, then he came back told me to take a stance… I had no idea what he was talking about I was thirteen and didn't know how to fight let alone take a stance and hold what I call a wooden _stick_ the right way. So I stood straight up with the kantana, that's what they called it, at my side, that was my stance and he came charging at me like a bull… Let's just say I didn't do so well. They considered me a beginner that day." She smirked at the memories.

"Valerio took me in his office and told me that we were going to start light…

"_We need to get your confidence up, give you the courage to fight back… Your gonna start with Kenji, he will teach you how to get out that little box you hiding yourself in once we accomplish that then we're getting somewhere. Only then will you progress." He leaned back in the chair and looked at the child before him twittling her fingers in nervousness._

He told me Kenji was supposed to help me become stronger, stop being a shy little girl and afraid of everything, they wanted me to push back, fight, and be fearless… I bumped into him as soon as I left his office almost as if he knew he was going to be teaching me until I was ready for further training… we sat like Indians in the middle of the padded floor…

Kenji placed the palm of one hand on the young girls forehead and concentrated, "You have been hurt for many years… I can see your past * he furrows his brow * I sense holy power within you… You are a miko * he opened his eyes and dropped his hand * a very powerful one, this will prove to be useful in your training…"

I had no idea what he was talking about when he said 'miko' I've heard of no such thing but then again I've been sheltered my whole life so how would I know? He explained to me what being a miko meant and why it was such a blessing. Told me that the last miko died in a battle with a demon and hasn't seen one since then. Mikos, demons I thought this man had lost his mind, such thing were fairy tales, imaginary creatures they didn't exist… I was wrong on that to. Kenji was a monk he also had spiritual powers there for could train me to use mine… For three weeks I did nothing but meditate, I had trouble at first, I couldn't focus it was boring and troublesome… I wanted to do something that involved movement instead of sitting there like a statue trying to focus on my inner anger and powers; it brought nothing but bad memories and frustration…

The Korean man circled a young Kagome trying to meditate, "Breathe, you must always breathe a slow and steady breath, relax, let all of your worries float away… * he glanced at her * That's good just like that relaxed... Run deep very deep into your mind find the anger from all those years of getting beaten and screamed at that still continue today, focus on this anger and bring it forth and release it from your body, cleanse yourself…" he was cut off.

"_I can't do this, I can't be all cleansed and carefree knowing I have to go back to that place and relive everything I'm trying to forget about." Kagome slumped and cried into her hands. "It's hopeless." She sniffled._

_Kenji sat in front of her and lifted her head with a finger, "Nothing is impossible, and you will grow to be stronger in time, but do not give up, all in good time. * he let a small smile show * now lets try again…"_

I did and I didn't understand his words, I wasn't giving up I was just frustrated, to live the life I did and forget about it to focus on my training that way my problems wouldn't get in the way wasn't easy, but it got done. By the fourth week I mastered it, I mastered it so well I could make my inner powers rise to the surface making everyone in the warehouse feel like their lived were in danger, these men never showed it though * she chuckled * can you imagine a thirteen year old girl posing a threat… Anyway after I meditated we would work with my miko powers and then hand to hand combat. Kenji was a master in martial arts, best of them all. Martial arts is the… art of defense…."

"Martial arts is the art of defense, you do not us these techniques unless you need to defend yourself, it'll teach you self control, and when and when not to fight. It will give you a knowledge no other will have. One step closer to being a warrior."

Kagome smiled wickedly, "I didn't think he was serious till a few hundred years ago… Things were going well I would get up before my father, go to the warehouse do my training and come home before dark… * she frowned * Well one day when I left my old man decided to check on me… When I came home he was there his eye's piercing right into mine. The confidence I built over the months fizzled out really fast in his presents… * she looked down in her lap * I never thought I would live after that day, I've never been beaten so bad I my whole life… I woke the same place I fell unconscious, blood where my head lay… I didn't go training that day, I went in my room sat in my bed and cried myself to sleep… The day after I went after my father left, I knocked on the door this time and just collapsed into Valerio's arms and cried more… He knew what happened it was evident on my face and my body, but he wanted to hear the story anyway." She glared at the glass before her.

"I'm want you to move here in this warehouse and get away from that man… He will destroy you like he did your mother. And you are destined for greater things; you've come too far to give into him… Its time to push back."

"It's time to push back he said, and I agreed. I wouldn't have made it to live to see today if I had stayed in that house. He didn't force training that day it would've reopened my wounds, instead he got the gang together in the office, me as well and told them of the events that happened the day before which resulted in my absence yesterday. They couldn't have agreed with him more, they were more than happy to bring me in. I didn't go home that night. The plan was to get my stuff the next day with them present, and that's what we did." Kagome closed her eyes and images of that day flashed before her.

"Where the hell were you last night? Why didn't you come home?" her father yelled advancing towards her outside.

Boris stepped in front of her blocking her from the mans view, "She answers to you no more." His strong Russian accent pulled her old man to a stop and Boris smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, that's my daughter not yours so hand her over." He yelled.

"Mister she is no daughter to yours for the way you treat her she is leaving you and will be coming with us. If your going to be a problem I'll make sure you don't interfere." Came Valerio's Italian accent as he stepped from around Boris with Kagome and he snapped his fingers for Kenji and Poe to hold the man in place against a wall as he escorted Kagome into her house to pack her things with Boris in tow.

"You bastard you have no right to take her away from me…" he was silenced by Poe punching him across the jaw making him black out from the impact.

"I never saw my old man after that with the exception for one day but I'll tell you about that later… My life's been great after I left, the only cuts and bruises I got were from the training and that was to be expected. A few years went by in a flash, I considered Valerio, Boris, Kenji, and Poe the family never had. Valerio was like a father to me, the rest like brothers but much older. In those few years I had mastered my miko powers I learned to channel them in ways you wouldn't believe, I have learned many tricks and formed new ones myself they came in handy when I did my Martial arts training, there's nothing wrong in being an equal to your opponent, Kenji approved he liked the challenge but also encouraged me to do it the old fashion way to build my strength, I had no problem with that. Martial arts is something I had mastered as well. At the age of sixteen Kenji deemed me ready to turn over to Poe, with Poe I would learn Jujitsu, very hard-core and grotesque training at the same time.

"Today you will be taught the basics of Jujitsu. Jujitsu teaches you how to be a killer using your body, it is the opposite if Martial arts. Martial arts is to defend ones self, Jujitsu is to lets say destroy the threat. You show no mercy in Jujitsu * he smirked * but we will show some in your training… Now that you've learned how to defend yourself and keep a straight head you will be taught how to kill, or just beat the living hell out of someone to the point where they will not survive, which ever you like… Now follow my steps…"

Poe in a way had a sick sense of humor he liked to kill people… He enjoyed his work and to just pass your knowledge off to another potential killer, that's what he saw me as, was something that he took pride in, he didn't hide any secrets from me he taught me everything… Though hard it was easy to learn after you got the basics down because every move revolved around that basics one way or another… I mastered that at the age of eighteen all I had now was my weapons training… * she got an evil glint in her eye * but I had to be tested before I got passed down to Boris…"

"You wanted to see me Valerio?" A full-grown Kagome said walking into his office and sat in a chair across from him.

He looked up from the paper he was reading and clasped his hands together and nodded, "Before you move to your weapons training I have a task that would prove that you have surpassed your fear and would deem you worthy to finish what we have started." He looked at her intently waiting for her answer.

Kagome sat there nodding her head thinking a little but just out of curiosity she had to know what this 'task' was, "What is it?"

Valerio got up walked around his desk and sat on the edge in front of Kagome and crossed his arms and got a serious look, "I'm going to send you home for a job… It's time that your father knows who's the boss; he's been leering around looking for you these past few years… You have a past with him that needs to be cleared up and only you can do it." He paused to see what she would say.

Kagome pressed her lips together in a tight line, she knew what he was leaning towards she just didn't know if she could do it, "You want me to kill my father?" she asked fear in her voice, she was slightly afraid she didn't want to see that man ever.

He nodded his head and talked in his normal slow pace, "Do not fear what doesn't deserve to be feared Kagome, that man has tortured you for thirteen years it is time that you get your revenge… and you will use the training you have learned all these years and put it to good use. Your father doesn't deserve to live, but we will not do the job you must be willing to do it yourself, your training will further no more until it is done. But you can spar if you like. But the decision is up to you only you can decide, but no pressure… You have a good head on your shoulders Kagome and you have become a fiercer warrior than any of us. The first time is always the hardest but after that its smooth sailing from there." With that he left Kagome to her thoughts to talk to the others.

"I thought on that for three days before I took a trip to my old home, he wasn't there so I waited for him… When he opened the door he stared at me for a moment and ran after me, nothing but the words of my teachers running through my head…"

"You little bitch I'm gonna kill you" he shouted and grabbed Kagome by her hair and tossed her on the floor…

"If at first you don't succeed try again…"

Kagome swung her leg around and hit him in the back of the knees knocking him to the floor.

"Only those you fear will bring you down… **You** fear **no one**…"

He rolled over to punched her in the abdomen but Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could

"Take no prisoners and bow down to no one…"

Kagome twists his arm and snapped the bone in half. He cried out in pain and kicked his leg out to push her off him, she hit the wall

"Never show your weakness no matter how bad it hurts…"

Her father got up and stumbled over to her and picked her up by the shirt with his good arm to make her stand and slapped her on the face splitting her lip

"Never hesitate…"

Kagome punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him; tears streaming down her face as her anger from all those years ago started to take it's toll, she used her miko energy to put more power behind each blow she had to offer, she elbowed him in the back in his hunched over position

And my favorite, Valerio's saying * she glared wickedly at the glass * do not fear what doesn't deserve to be feared.

She tornado kicked him up side the head, pulled him to stand straight and palmed his nose breaking it and knocking him to his knees once again grabbed his head and stood behind him, "I FEAR NO ONE!" she screamed in his ear and twisted his head snapping his neck and held her hands in the air beside her to let her father fall dead at her feet.

"I didn't feel remorse for what I did, I actually felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders, I was smiling on my way back… I knew from that day that I **have** become a different person. I was serious in my fighting like Kenji, Poe and Boris but I only though Kenji and Poe at the time because I haven't trained with Boris yet. I found that I liked my first kill I enjoyed it just like Poe… Anyway when I came back they were all lined up with smiles on their faces, they knew that I had done it just by my appearance, I didn't get away unscathed. It was weird at first because they celebrated my success, showed that I had moved on and grew stronger." Kagome leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Valerio was right my life was smooth sailing after I had killed my father. They gave a week to take a break because they thought I would need sometime to mend with what I had done, but I only took that time to practice what I had learned so I didn't really take a break… After that week it was time for my weapons training, Boris was a serious war dude, a weapons freak e knew and owned any weapon you could think of, he had no sense of humor at all if he did it was damn little on a rare occasion he would smirk but that's the most you'd get out of him. Though a rough guy he was one of the easiest teachers I've had out the four, I say four because though Valerio didn't teach me fighting he did my schooling, he educated me taught me only the knowledge he knew and would tell me stories of his past…

"Kagome I have here a row of weapons that you will learn how to use, operate, disassemble and put back together, as you can see these are firearms; we call these handguns. These are basic weapons that you carry with you at all times because they are smaller than the other firearms you will be using and they are easier to conceal from the public eye yes?" he said and picked up a 9mm walked over to her and handed it to her.

Kagome took the gun he offered with a smile and nodded her head in understanding.

The weapons training was fun, I got to blow up things and shoot stuff I was twenty years of age by the time I knew everything that Boris did without mistake, I could put any gun together with my eyes shut… Sparing got more interesting as I got older, I was fighting against Kenji, Poe and Boris all at the same time, it got to the point where they got worn out before I was, but you see they were getting older so getting worn out faster was to be expected… Valerio noticed this and decided to twist things around but you see you could see their ageing but Valerio always stayed the same…

Valerio and Kagome were eating a pasta dish, Chicken parmesan, he had made himself at a little round table in the kitchen in the warehouse, "Kagome you only grow in strength with each passing day, you have knowledge and skills even the greatest of warriors will never come to know… Your teachers… are getting older as you can see and one day will not be able to spar with you…"

"I don't want to talk about that now… I just want to enjoy the time I have with them." Kagome butted in.

"Kagome you cannot deny the truth they will grow old and they will die and they know this, if they don't die naturally they will die in a sparing session with you… We have decided that you have become what we wanted you to become."

"Yeah? And what's that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Valerio clasped his hands together and rested his head a top his hands elbows resting on the table, "A killing machine… You are a survivor, a warrior… The world will meet its doom very soon, a great war will bestow us and you will be amongst the warriors to fight… But this will be no ordinary war; you will understand my words when the time comes… Now getting back to your teachers, we will be going our separate ways, you will be staying here with me and Kenji and the others will go and live the rest of their lives anyway they wish." He said.

"If they leave then who am I gonna spar with?" Kagome barked outraged that her family is splitting up.

"You will spar with me…" she cut him off yet again

"I've never seen you spar with anyone… How do I even know you can fight? Your older than the rest of them you could kick off at any minute too." She said having a tizzy fit.

"Calm down Kagome there's nothing to fret over… If you haven't noticed I haven't aged since you've been with me nor have I aged centuries ago, you see Kagome I am demon I won't die for a very very long time and will prove to be quite the challenge to even you." He stated calmly with a smirk…

"How could I resist such temptation? Though I saw sad to see them go, they left three weeks after their decision was made, it was just Valerio and I… The first couple week went by slow, but it got up to speed really fast, he was right he was quite the challenge. I only got better in time with him, I looked for any weak spot he would never show and eventually I figured out all his tricks… A couple years went by and I finally beat him…

"YES!!! Your out, I finally got you old man, no more are you the challenge for me." Kagome praised her self and Valerio pulled himself up off the ground.

He fixed his clothes and wiped the blood off his lip, "Very good Kagome, yes, you have indeed become the victor… Why don't you got out and get something to snack on for the both of us and we will celebrate." He said handing her money. Kagome wiped herself clean from blood as well then took it with a smile and was out the door.

When I came back he was gone he left a note, it said that he has completed me and that I was on my own and to not look for him for I would never find him… I was so mad I tore the warehouse apart and left and never turned back, I started to get wanderlust always having the need to travel; I couldn't stay in one place for very long… It took ten years to go by for me to understand what Valerio meant by no ordinary war… It took ten years for the economy to turn to turmoil; people were stealing and killing to survive. I grew not to trust anybody and turned into the most wanted person for I killed every living being that walked my path and got in my way and you couldn't blame me for it was the only way to ensure survival and those who got away from me were damn lucky.

People learned who I was and feared me those who wanted to challenge me died trying. You people wanted me dead, you wanted me confined and it pissed you off because you couldn't catch me… I've gone two hundred years slipping through your grasp and it only took a gang of demons to keep me in battle long enough for you to get there in time to lock me up… I must say I enjoyed the catch, it took you guys some effort to take me down. I can't say I'm not impressed you did manage to get me so not that I'm here what else do you want to know?" she said and leaned forward elbows resting on her knees.

The cops behind the glass looked at each other, yes they did have the most wanted being alive and she had quite a tale… Yes, demons still exist as do monks and mikos but those are rare finds. They had a killing machine sitting before them on the other side of the glass and you don't come to a maximum security prison in outer space because you stole something, no, you came because you were a cold blooded killer and that is what she has turned out to be, well from their prospective. Naraku the boss of the whole prison was the one to speak into the intercom for the room.

"How is it that you lived all these years if you are human?" His voice came through like malice and got Kagomes attention.

"My only guess is on our last sparing session is that his blood mixed with mine on my wound and fused together there for giving me a lifespan of a demon." She said in a bored tone examining the room.

"What of the others?"

"What about them?" She spat

"Kenji, Poe?" he asked

"Dead."

"Boris?"

"Dead."

"What about Valerio?"

Kagome heaved a sigh and shrugged, "Who knows, he could be dead or alive… I'd most probably say alive."

Naraku nodded and turned to his guards, "Take her back to her cell." He ordered and left the room.

Kouga and Bankotsu opened the door to the questioning room and went to Kagome, they both grabbed her by each arm and walked her to her cell, "Be sure to misbehave that way I can punish you, you luscious piece of meat." Kouga said and grabbed her ass when they stopped in front of her cell.

Kagome made a death look, but looked at him and smiled her best seductive smile, "I'll be sure NOT to." She said and spit in his face and elbowed him under his chin knocking him unconscious. Bankotsu pushed her in her cell making her hit the wall closed and locked the door and dragged Kouga away. All the while a pair of golden eyes were watching the new inmate and her fiery temper.


	3. Unknown cellmates

The man with golden eyes got off the bed and started over to the fallen woman sharing a cell with him but as soon as he got off the bed she spoke her words cold and threatening, "You approach me so help me I'll rip your arms off." Kagome raised her head to lean it back against the cool concrete wall and shifted her eyes to the male that sat back down.

"As if you could." He said coolly staring at her like prey.

Kagome stared back at him not at all affected by his scrutiny, at the time she didn't care what he did as long as he stayed away from her, right now all she was worried about was getting out of this place… Kagome closed her eyes to think, it was obviously heavily guarded and built with the best steal, concrete and so on to keep prisoners in and intruders out. Of course being in space didn't make her escape any more easily she would have to steal a transporter to get back to earth, but she couldn't go back to America where she was captured they were sure to look there first so she had to go out of the country to another; where she didn't know yet but from the looks of it she had plenty of time to figure that out until it was her turn for the chair and feel bolts of electricity run through you at a pain that could never be described.

She looked back at the man whom was still staring at her and lifted her head off the wall and examined him for a bit. Her eyes traveled along his angelic face with pale skin, it wasn't sickly pale it was a healthy pale, she traced the crescent moon at rests on his forehead with her eyes and also his magenta stripes; two on each cheek bringing out his high cheekbones. His silver hair that she guessed was very long but she couldn't tell with him in a sitting position, pointed ears which told her that he was not human; sure the markings could tell you that but anyone can get tattoos now a days but with the ears she knew the markings that caress his face so beautifully were with him the day he came into the world. His eyes are what captivated her the most they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen even if they were looking at her like a hungry wolf that hasn't eaten in a week, golden hues looking right into her ice blue ones like he was looking into the depths of her soul searching for something.

The man stared at her while she looked at him, he didn't care really she could look all she wanted, he knew she was just inspecting him not looking at him like a play toy for the female pleasures and that he was appreciative about. She was an interesting human that was for sure such a small woman with, from what he saw her do to the guard, had a great amount of power. Though she's been sitting on the floor of the cell since she got tossed in she looks to have a tiny but shapely figure… Her wavy raven locks trailed down her back with some strands draped over her shoulders. She was obviously in a battle before she had been captured judging by the dirt smudges on her face, arms, and legs. He could also tell she was miko; he could feel the holy powers lick against his skin in waves like little electric shocks. He creased his brow a little for some reason he could also feel demon in her aura… _"How strange!"_ he thought still starring into her ice blue eyes… They were the most amazing eyes he's ever saw on a human though he would never say that out loud or even to her for that matter. Her face was softly defined but had a certain sharpness to it… He'd say for a human woman she was quite attractive.

Kagome blinked only once and then averted her gaze from the man she has yet to know the name of yet, but she figures he'll introduce himself if he wants to know her name bad enough. Her training taught her not to talk but listen and watch, in other words always be the predator and not the prey and she will do just that in this case and during her stay in this hellish place.


End file.
